


Grumpy

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, i don't even know what this is, this is short and kinda embarrassing for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wants to borrow his boyfriend's notes.</p><p>Now with a <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/3935228">Russian translation</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I had to write it down, or else it would've driven me insane.

There might be a lot of reasons for Kageyama to hide behind the door of his dorm room, but the red colour on his face suggests to me that he is embarrassed about something. And I wouldn't be Hinata Shōyō if I didn't ask him about what has him so flustered.

“Nothing,” he blurts out immediately. “Um... Come in?”

He continues to hide the front of his body by immediately turning around, as I follow him into his room. The first thing he does, is close his laptop, so I can't see whatever it is that he was looking at, before I came to visit. Next he asks me, if I want anything to drink.

“No thanks, I just wanted to borrow your Lit notes,” I explain and sit down on his bed. He cringes visibly.

“What the heck's wrong with you?” I ask him, because he never minded me sitting on his bed before. Well, usually he's with me and we are not exactly sitting on this bed either. “Did I interrupt you while you were jerking off, or something?”

“No!” His ears have turned the brightest shade of red, belying his protest. We've been together for four years and he still gets all awkward about sex. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. It's a shame that I actually need to study today and that I missed last weeks lectures, because I was sick.

“Well, I'd help you out with that, but I actually do need your notes, so can I have them please?”

Groaning, he goes to his desk and searches around until he finds his notebook and tears out last weeks Lit notes. The margins are decorated with doodles of volleyballs and ideas for new signs. It's scary how much my boyfriend and I are alike. He's just as much of a volleyball idiot as I am.

“Thank you, Tobio,” I say and place a tiny peck on his cheeks, which makes him blush even more.

“Please get out of here, if you don't plan on getting naked with me in the next ten seconds,” he growls.

“Ugh, believe me, I'd love to stay, but my scholarship rests on this fucking test on Tuesday,” I reply and give him a proper kiss. “See you after that damn test is over.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is.
> 
> I'm Gilrael on tumblr...


End file.
